1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide adjusting device for a drawer, and more particularly to one which is able to adjust the height of the drawer in relation to the slide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A slide adjusting device for a drawer has been disclosed, such as U.S. Pat. No. 7,226,139 titled “device for adjusting the height of a drawer”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,283 titled “adjustment device to align a drawer”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,139 titled “device for fixing a drawer extension mechanism”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,913,334 titled “device for establishing a detent connection”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,945,618 titled “drawer slide adjustment mechanism”; U.S. Published Application No. 2004/0095407 titled “device for connecting a draw-out rail of a drawer guide set to a drawer”; and U.S. Published Application No. 2005/0231083 titled “undermount drawer slide”.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,226,139; 5,439,283; 5,580,139; 6,913,334; and U.S. Published Application No. 2004/0095047 all use a spaced gear teeth structure as a locating means, but they are unable to do a fine adjustment due to the spaced distance of the gear teeth. U.S. Pat. No. 6,945,618 and U.S. Published Application No. 2005/0231083 require a tool to do the adjustment, which is not convenient to the user.